Blue Pens and Ice Cream
by geekatheartwriterinmind2599
Summary: My FIRST one-shot. Rose and the Tenth Doctor go to Monterrey Bay in California and gets ice cream at one of my favorite ice cream shops there. Read and Review.


Blue Pens and Ice Cream

Rose Pov.

The Doctor said we were going somewhere he has never gone. The big USA. He said there is a great place for a bite to eat on the west coast. He landed the TARDIS with a flourish. He turned toward the door with his skinny arms crossed across his chest. The Doctor nodded to the door. I ran down the small ramp that led to the door. I turned around and looked at him. Then I opened the doors and a salty sea breeze blew my blonde hair back.

A blue ocean that matched the color of the TARDIS crashed onto a white beach. There was a dock full of white boats with weird names. I ran out of the TARDIS. The Doctor followed me. We ran down the walkway to the wharf. People walked by and sat on the rocks selling items or playing music. We passed informational signs telling us about the history of the buildings that were there. I made a mental note to go back in time to see these places in their prime. "Turn here." the Doctor said. He grabbed my hand and led me down the pier. We took the first left turn.

There was a small coffee shop and creep place. And in between both of those was the cutest ice cream place I have ever seen. On the end of this little pier was a statue of a fisherman in a yellow coat. "Can we get ice cream? Please?" I asked. The Doctor pulled out some American money. We went inside and got in line. A family with two small kids was in front of us. "Mommy I want Chocolate." one of them said.

"No I get chocolate. You have to get something else." the other said. The first on started to cry. Their mother picked him up and ordered two chocolate ice cream cones. While she was rummaging in her purse a blue pen fell out. I went to pick it up and hit my head on the counter. "Rose is you okay?" the Doctor asked. I rubbed the top of my head.

"I'm fine." I said. The family had paid for their cones and left the shop before I could give the mother her pen back. I put the pen in my pocket for later. The Doctor ordered first, and I got two scoops of Chocolate Chip in a waffle cone. We walked down to a seafood restaurant at the end of the wharf. It had public roof access and a great view of the water. We sat and ate our ice cream.

When I had finished the Doctor wasn't even halfway. I pulled out the pen and a napkin. I started to draw. The Doctor watched me with intent wondering what I was drawing. A big gust of wind blew the napkin off the table and over the side of the wharf. It floated down toward dark murky water. Another gust blew it back up. It flew over our heads. The Doctor and I jumped for it at the same time. We tumbled to the wooden planks under us. I was on top of the Doctor. People walked past us. Someone stepped on my hand. I got to my knees to get off the Doctor. The little boy from the ice cream shop tapped on the Doctor's shoulder. He held my napkin. The Doctor took it and said thank you. "Wait!" I said. I handed the little boy the blue pen. "Give this to your mum, she dropped it earlier." the little boy ran toward his family and handed his mother the pen.

She picked the boy up and his dad picked up the other one. We watched as they walked away down the wharf. The little boy waved to us. I waved back. The Doctor got up and helped me up. We walked down to the beach. I slipped off my white tennis shoes and my socks. The feeling of the warm sand between my toes felt like heaven. The Doctor and I walked on the cold water's edge holding hands. He kicked some water at me and I kicked back. Once we were soaked from going too far out we decided to head back to the TARDIS.

We both changed into dry clothes and met in the console room. "What did you draw on the napkin?" he asked. I pulled the crumpled napkin out of my jacket pocket. He looked at it. The pattern of the blue ink resembles that of the TARDIS. He pulled out a tape dispenser from one of his pockets and taped my doodle to the wall of the TARDIS. He stood back and admired it. I stood by him and leaned on his shoulder.

We went to far off places and had swordfights and met a price in disguise. And all the while the little napkin, off center, hanged on the wall of the TARDIS.


End file.
